The wallflower and the Genuis
by Wallflower134
Summary: Kioshi is the unpopular wallflower at school and has a crush on Neji Hyuuga the school's popular genuis. She tries to win his attention but is it him she chooses or the new kid at school?, Gaara Sabaku. Oc/ Gaara, Oc/Neji, O/c/Neji lemon and yaoi. For everyone that is getting confused there are two O/Cs ones a girl and ones a guy for you yaoi lovers :3
1. Chapter 1: A wallflower's life

Ch.1  
The Wallflower and the Genius  
A/N: Hello my fellow anime freaks! Thank you so much for taking your time to read this, this is my first fanfiction and the movie 'Perks of being a Wallflower' inspired me to write this. I love that movie, you guys should watch if you haven't already, anyways please enjoy!

I am Kioshi Hana, a wallflower, shy, unnoticed and unpopular. He is Neji Hyuga is a genius, he stands out, and he is the most popular senior at Konoha high. Unlike me, I am a junior and nobody notices me and I don't mean as people just don't notice me I literally have people sit on me on accident and ask "who?" when there's a roll call and they always say there isn't anyone at school with that name. It was pretty annoying really, I want people to notice me and when I say people I mean Neji Hyuga, my best friend's cousin. I leaned my head on my hand on the cafeteria table and looked down glumly at my lunch, if you can call it that. It was a PB&J sandwich with a side of goo. I am serious I have no clue what this crap is at all. I sighed and pushed my tray away and picked up my manga 'Inuyasha' and began reading as I waited for my friends to sit at the circular table.  
"Hey babe" this is my 'boyfriend' Aiko, he's not one of the wallflowers he only hangs out with me because I didn't care the fact I saw him making out with a guy. No one else knows about him being gay except for me, he tried to tell his best friend about it but his friend was grossed out and had beaten Aiko. I was walking back from my job and I saw him in a dumpster, bleeding and bruises were spreading. A week later he asked me to pretend we were dating so that know one else will beat him up. So that is how we became friends and began 'dating'. It was weird that we were even friends and everyone thought so as well. Aiko is crazy, fun, wild, and he stands out in this world, unlike me. I'm like a turtle, I watch everyone but I want to join in with them but I lock myself up in my little shell, afraid of getting hurt again.  
"Hey" I said back, smiling, he kissed my cheek and I blushed really red because Neji was walking by when Aiko kissed me. Not that Neji would ever like me it was just what if he did and he won't ask me out because I'm in a relationship, I groaned. I mentally laughed in my head, yeah right! Neji would never be into me he's to cool to even notice me. But I did notice him glance at us…I shook my head. No he was probably just looking at something else…god kill me now! Why can't I be pretty and popular like him? I groaned and buried my head in my hands. Why me? Aiko started poking at my shoulder  
"Kio you all right? Oh I get it you're having those sexual fantasies again about Neji Hyu-" I smacked him on his head. He clutched the area that I just hit him at  
"God damn Kio I was just joking. I didn't mean to offend you or your precious Ne-" I smacked him again trying to shut him up.  
"Shut up Aiko he could hear you" I hissed at him through my gritted teeth. He began laughing, throwing his head back  
"You are so paranoid Kio, like Neji would pay attention to our conversations. 'He's too cool to notice us…oops I mean me'" he mimicked in a girl voice that, apparently was supposed to be mine. I rolled my eyes.  
"Hey guys" I literally jumped in my seat and froze. I started to stare intently at the table as if it was the most interesting thing in the entire world. "Hey Neji what's up man?" Aiko asked as if they talked to each other everyday. I wanted so badly to look over at them but I so knew I couldn't but I just had to look at Neji so I stole a glance at him. His perfect straight brown hair was down and loose over his shoulders and some in front. He was wearing a white V-neck with some brown skinny khakis with black hi-tops. I looked back up at his face and he held his blank expression and I stared at his unnatural pale lavender eyes and then to his kissable lips. I bit my own, trying not to think of kissing him but it was just so hard. Neji looked back down at me and I felt my whole entire face flush. Oh god he saw me staring at him. I looked back away at the table, I wanted to look at him again and see what his reactions was but I didn't want to risk it.  
"Yeah she's coming over in just a second you want sit here and wait for her or what?"  
"No I'll just talk to her some other time bye Aiko"  
"See ya dude" I heard Neji walk away but then he stopped "Kioshi?" my head quickly snapped up and I swung my head around and looked at him with wide eyes. My heart began thumping so loud I could feel and hear it in my ears.  
"Y-yes Neji?" I asked hastily  
"It's not polite to stare" he looked back at me, smirking. I felt my whole body flush as everyone around us was busting out laughing. I felt tears sting in my eyes and I got up from the table and ran into the girl's bathroom.  
I hate high school so fucking much because high school is a whole new world and in this world we are separated by categories and if your not in the same place as the person you like then you wont be ending up with each other because you're different and unpopular. In the movies things end in happily ever after, but sadly this is reality and happy endings, but it's not like there's a guy out there who likes me and if he did he would just end up like…I shook my head trying to stop thinking about the past. This was my junior year, I was going to be a senior in six months and I need to make the best of it.  
I finally got out of the bathroom and started to head towards the cafeteria, apparently Hinata's class was finally heading to lunch. She was about to head in and I decided to scare her. I snuck up from behind and grabbed her shoulders  
"Hey cutie" I said in my Naruto impression voice, Hinata let out an adorable squeal and jumped. I threw my head back and started busting out in a laughing fit.  
"T-that's not f-funny Kio" I stuck my tongue out at her and she smacked my arm. We both started giggling and I interlocked our elbows together  
"Let's go to lunch now but I may warn you your cousin is looking for you" Hinata groaned  
"Why can't he leave me alone? So what I'm supposed to take over Hyuga corps when I get out of high school but I don't need Neji breathing down my neck" I nodded my head  
"Tell him girl!" her face went instantly red  
"N-no I couldn't possibly say that to Neji that would just be rude of me" she spluttered out, I rolled my eyes as I took my seat next to Aiko again. I looked around the table and saw that the whole gang was here Hinata sat next to Naruto, which was surprising because one. Naruto was here and wasn't in detention and two. Hinata grew some balls to sit next to him. Go Hinata maybe it was time for me to grow some and talk to Neji…nah. Naruto sat by Deidara who was surprisingly sitting next to Sasori who sat next to Sai who sat next Aiko and I sat down next to Hinata.  
"You feeling better Kio? I gave him a good talking to after you left, I wanted to chase after you but I figured you might wanted some alone time" whispered Aiko, my whole face went completely red he was just such a great friend. I nodded my head and smiled so that I could reassure him. It worked since he smiled back and wrapped an arm around me, kissing my cheek.  
"Aww cute look at Kio and Aiko, they're so perfect for each other" my whole face went even redder as Aiko sat me on his lap instead.  
"Shut up Naruto!" he was about to say something else when I heard Neji's voice right behind me, sounding pretty annoyed.  
"Hinata I need to speak with you now" Hinata looked at him and back at the food that Naruto gave her.  
"Oh err is now a really good time N-Neji?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow at her  
"And what could possibly be more important than discussing serious matters that need to be discussed? This is crucial for the corps Hinata and I don't think you should be-"  
"Neji lighten up, god you're so uptight it's annoying as fuck now just talk to her about it at home or something." I told him with a nonchalant type of voice and I regretted even saying it because as soon as I did Neji shot me a glare  
"What did you just say to me? If I can recall what are you planning on doing with your life and what exactly are you doing?" He asked me as Aiko was trying to shove some food into my mouth.  
"Just eating with my boyfriend" I said…or well tried to say as I was trying hard not to laugh, Aiko laughed as well because he was spilling food all over my face.  
"Wow good thing I'm here, damn girl cant ear properly" he explained to Neji and I swatted him on the side of the head and we busted out laughing. I was about to wipe my face off of PB&J "Here babe let me help" I stopped what I was doing as he began to lick my face.  
"Will you two please stop frolicking on each other and be more concern about everyone else around them if you do. Not. Mind!" Aiko started busting into more laughter  
"Dude you need to get laid or something because you act like there's a stick up your ass all the time" Neji was about to reply when he got interrupted by Deidara  
"Kioshi can you please tell Sasori that real art doesn't last long, it will only last for a second, yeah" I rolled my eyes; those two have always fought about art since freshman year.  
"You know I have different opinions on art, we all don't need to have the same opinion." Deidara smiled at me but then started scowling; I had to mentally laugh at him because he just noticed that Neji was here. For some reason Deidara really cant stand Neji.  
"Will you people please grow up? I am trying to have a serious discussion with my cousin here" I looked at him then back at Hinata  
"Yeah guys lets all be mature like Neji here" I retorted back to everyone. I sat up straight on got off of Aiko and started to mimic Neji, which again was a pretty bad idea. Neji started to annoyed and stormed off from the direction he had come from  
"Wow what a pansy" was the last thing we said before the bell rang and we had to leave.  
"Why the hell are you here?" asked Deidara, I never really know why he hates Neji so much. He never had a problem with him before, but after I told him I had a huge crush on him Deidara seems very hostile towards Neji.  
"Hinata your father has asked me to help out with your training, if it's alright with you we can start right afterschool." This afterschool we were supposed to be going out to a club, since it is a Friday, we always go out and do something on Fridays.  
I wanted to say something to him but I knew I couldn't so I just kept staring at the clock on the wall. We were supposed to go home but Neji stopped us.  
"Come on babe you haven't eaten anything, you need to eat to get some energy" I took a small glance at Neji; he seemed to be glaring at…me? No…Aiko? Why is he glaring at him? I shook it off  
"Sorry its just I wanted to wait for Hinata" I said as I pointed at Hinata and Neji who were fighting and now so is Deidara  
"She cant, she's going with us to the club. Its Friday night she has the whole weekend to study yeah." Said Deidara, Neji focused his glare on Deidara  
"Hinata why do you hang out with these people? You should focus on your training other than socializing." Deidara rolled his eyes  
"Don't you want to make the Hyuga corps successful? If you keep hanging around these idiots then you wont be able to do anything!" said Neji or more like yelled at her face.  
But its true that she wants to make sure the Hyuga corps is the most successful corps ever, that's her dream, Naruto will be going to the Marines, Deidara seems like he would be a terrorist but I think he and Sasori will be famous artists, Neji is also planning on joining the military, Aiko wants to be a musician and I, I want to be become a famous fiction writer.  
"Well she can wait, this is our junior year Neji, lighten up, if you want you can come join us. Its not her fault you don't have any fun because you have a stick up your ass." I said crossing my arms against my chest, everyone at the table stared at me, jaws hanging open except for Deidara who was laughing his head off. My face turned red as I realized what I just did, I just insulted my crush again, two times in the same day. Why am I such a dumbass?  
"I-I'm so sorry Neji I…" I started to trail off. I didn't know what I was saying, all I knew was that I was so humiliated about the whole thing that I got up and ran off having Deidara and Aiko chase after me.  
One of them grabbed my arm and pulled me into their chest, holding me. I felt like I was about to cry, this may not seem like a big deal, but to me it was like telling Kakashi Sensei that he was hot.  
I looked up seeing Aiko; Deidara was next to me holding my hand  
"It's ok, yeah" said Deidara, I heard footsteps coming towards us. "Go away Neji" yelled Aiko.  
"Look I just wanted to talk to Kioshi"  
Deidara was still holding my hand and Aiko wouldn't let go of me "Then talk pretty boy."  
Neji growled, and it sent shivers down my spine.  
"Look who's talking, you look like a fucking transvestite." I kept trying to squirm out of Aiko's arms but I had no luck what so ever.  
"Its ok Deidara, Aiko I'll be ok " they looked unsure but left, I heard Deidara mumble something about how he does not look like a transvestite and Aiko laughing at him.  
"Why do you keep making me mad?"  
"I-I don't know…Neji I'm sorry for being mean to you…please don't hurt me!" he chuckled  
"Why would I hurt you? And look its Ok but …Hinata has to train. Uncle Hiashi is demanding it." I bit my bottom lip and nodded my head, I had to understand that Hinata would have to stop hanging out with us for her future job. We headed back to where everyone was and the first thing I heard was Deidara's voice  
"So let me get this straight you're ditching us for pretty boy?" asked Deidara, rather harshly at Hinata.  
"No I just have to train with Neji my father requested it to be so"  
"Ugh whatever I'm leaving"  
Deidara glared at me and he walked towards the club, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over and saw it was Aiko's hand  
"Forget about him, he probably just needs to blow off some steam" he followed after Deidara and so did the rest of the gang; I sat there waiting for Hinata who came back a few minutes later.  
"H-hey sorry but I have to go with Neji" she said sheepishly, I shook my head  
"I know and it's completely fine go, I'll save you something from the club, but I bet Naruto is going to be upset" her face turned cherry red.  
"Oh no, no that could never happen, he still hasn't given up on Sakura" my blood boiled as I thought of that Naruto and Hinata are the most perfect couple in the entire world I don't see how…I shook it off and began to calm down.  
"Oh ye little faith Hinata." Hinata rolled her eyes and did mine as Neji yelled for Hinata to hurry up.  
"Bye Hinata wish you were coming as well" I said glumly, we said our goodbyes and parted our ways. I took out my cell phone and was about to text Aiko when I bumped into something or someone. I looked up and was about to apologize when I was struck by how good looking this person was.  
"H-hi…oh wait no I'm sorry I should've been looking at where I was going" the guy in front of me only nodded and took it as a sign that he wasn't much of a talker. I got a good look at him he had red messy hair that looked smooth, he was extremely pale and weirdly had no eyebrows…or maybe he use to be a blond…he had bags under his eyes but covered it with black makeup, which was a huge turn off, he had sea foam green eyes and was wearing a short sleeved button up shirt with a red tie on, he wore black skinny jeans with chains hanging down and some black hi-tops and I noticed he was wearing a black wristband.  
"Do you go to school here?" I asked him he just looked at me and nodded his head "I haven't seen you around are you new?" he nodded his head again and I just kept on talking "yeah I thought so since I never seen you around here before." I became quiet and I felt like I should introduce myself. I stuck out my hand "I'm Kioshi, my friends call me Kio though what's your name?" I didn't really expect him to reply but right when he opened his mouth I heard Naruto yell "Gaara" I looked over at the guy in front of me…was he Gaara?  
"Naruto what is it?" Naruto smiled  
"Well then I see that you met Kio already, she's a real sweet heart" I blushed and stuck my middle finger at him, he began to laugh "and she's feisty to" I rolled my eyes  
"Am I gonna see you at the club tonight?" I asked Naruto  
"Yeah!"  
"Hinata isn't there you know" he looked pretty glum but managed a smile  
"I'll still go but I have to take care of something first you go ahead"  
"Ok see you there" I replied and left

A/Q: 'I guess we are who we are for a lot of reasons and maybe we wont know most of them but even if we don't have the power to choose where we come from we can still choose where to go from there.' –Perks of being a wallflower.


	2. Chapter 2: Gaara

Ch.2

A/N: Sorry it took a long time to update the next chapter, I was having writers block and I didn't know how to start off this chapter, and yes Gaara is OOC only because I didn't know how to write him as a bad ass. Unless this was regular Naruto, which it isn't so too bad. Sorry that sounded mean but anyways enjoy as I shut up now!

Gaara's P.O.V

I stared at the spot Kioshi was standing at not longer than five seconds ago. Who was she and why was she being so nice? She didn't even know who i was and if she did she would've known that I didn't deserve kindness; That I was alone, always alone. Then again I have Naruto who was always there for me, through the bad and the good. So I'm not entirely alone, but I know that I don't deserve the kindness Naruto gives me every day. He's even letting me stay at his house and he knows what I do...or used to do...

I stared at my wristband intently until I felt a hand clasp then squeeze my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder and saw Naruto

"You OK buddy?" Naruto asked me; I was still surprised that he would still care about me, about my concerns and how I'm holding up. Ever since I we were little Naruto has always been there for me. I remember the first time we met I was thirteen and he was just twelve. I came into Konoha looking for someone to hurt, a new opponent to fight, to kill. My mother had died giving birth to me, my family always told me that I was born to kill and that was what I was raised to do. I never had a friend, as all the children were too afraid to come near me. Parents always gave me cold stares; the children would either hide away from me or bully and torment me everyday. My childhood became cold but my uncle Yashamaru was there with me everyday and was the only person who saw me as a child who needed loving instead of hatred, or that was what he made me believe. My insanity began when my uncle showed his true self when he tried to murder me from the orders of my own father, the governor of Suna. My father found out that everyone didn't trust me and if they can't trust me they cant trust my dad. So my dad hired someone to kill me, and it was my own uncle, the very man I thought had loved me back. He taught me love, taught me to care and it was all just a lie. So on that night I went insane, I carved the kanji sign for love on my forehead, my imaginary friend Shukaku started to take over my mind and changed me. By the time I was thirteen I killed more people than I could count, I would kill for fun, to see the fear in the people's eyes before I would kill them, Shukaku was rather pleased as well and that was all that mattered. That was until Naruto came into my life and proved to me that what I was doing was wrong, of course it wasn't particularly easy since Naruto beat the shit out of me. After that I was sent to the mental hospital and stayed there ever since. I was just let out a couple weeks ago; I couldn't stay in my hometown where my father and siblings were at and it was clear they didn't want anything to do with me since they never tried to make any contact with me at the hospital. I probably would have to stay longer if it wasn't for Naruto; he would come over every visiting day and always called and gave me letters. I never told anyone from the institute because I was afraid that would make everyone think I was gay…I really didn't want the rest of my four years at that hell hole being full of more bull shit. But now I was now free and I could finally start over, starting with the people who didn't know me.

"Gaaraaaa?" a hand was waving in front of my face and I blinked numerous times before paying full attention to my hyper blonde friend.

"I'm sorry what?" Naruto groaned while rolling his eyes

"I asked if you were OK and then I was explaining how I was supposed to mail this letter to your dad for him to sign stating that it was ok for you to stay here and live with me and then we're going to this teen club where all of my friends go and I thought I could introduce you to them, since you want this fresh start and everything!" I gave Naruto my best smile, which wasn't much but I was still working on it. We started to walk to the post office and the thought of Kioshi started popping in my mind. She seemed fearless, she just went up to me and started talking right away and I would be lying if I said she wasn't at least attractive. I'm usually not attracted to people and I never thought a girl with black hair looked attractive until I met her. She had these big emerald green eyes and came up to my chest I think she looks cute and beautiful, if that's even possible. I still find it weird; I don't think like this ever so why am I feeling like this with her? Have I gone insane again? Do I need to go back to the institute? Good God please don't lead it to that!

"Gaara dude what is going on you've been out of it ever since…oh I get it heh, heh is it because you're thinking of Kio?" I rolled my eyes but my face was starting to get a little red

"Oh uh huh so it is because of her. Well I only have one thing to say Gaara" Naruto stopped walking and was looking at me straight in the eye and he looked a little mad "I really wouldn't like it if you went after Kio. She's not as strong as you think, Kio has been hurt way to many times and I don't want her to be hurt again. I'm not saying that I don't trust you with her Gaara it's just…I'm not sure if you're ready to do that just yet." I rolled my eyes did he really think that I would go after her? yes she was attractive but I didn't even know the girl. But this is Naruto that I'm talking about and he really cares about everyone, especially his enemies.

"Naruto I promise I'm not even going to check her out"

"I don't care about that!" he yelled making a few people stop and stare. I glared at the passerby's and they immediately continued on with what they were doing.

"Then what is it?" I asked in my still monotone voice.

"It would be cool if you guys went out but just…don't hurt her, physically or mentally. She's been through with so much pain…you should know what it's like. But even if hers is way different from yours you know it hurts." I scrunched up my eyebrows. It didn't even look as if she was in any pain…then again Naruto told me not to be fooled by her but why was she? So I asked Naruto

"There are tons of reasons but I'll tell you the one that everyone basically knows. Kio use to date this guy named Kana Akashi and they dated for a long time and for most part he was cheating on her with numerous girls, it really hurt Kio but she's pulling through. So if you do end up with her just don't hurt her and if you think you might accidentally then don't bother with her got it?" it was always weird when I heard Naruto being all protective over someone that wasn't me. Actually now that I thought about it Naruto has never talked about any of his friends to me, probably because he was afraid I might be jealous. He was of course correct, I was always jealous because Naruto was like me we both had the same type of imaginary friend but his made him stronger. Kids would still ignore him but he tried, he fought, he fought his friend, he fought to be someone, he didn't take the easy way out unlike me who instantly shed away from everyone.

"Gaara?" I looked over at Naruto and he had a horrified look on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him

"Yeah?" Naruto pointed at two people that was across the street. It took a minute to realize who it was until I saw their faces. Temari and Kankuro, why were they here? I live here now and I doubt that they want me back so why would they try and come to get me? No I wouldn't stay with them, I've been through hell for to long. So I turned to my best friend and looked at him straight in the eye

"How about we just go to the club, we can do everything else tomorrow right?" Naruto looked un sure but I think he might've saw the desperation in my eyes so he agreed.

* * *

We finally arrived to the club without having my siblings noticing me, which I was quite thankful for, even though the club's music was too loud that we had to shout to the peoples ears just for them to hear us and there was so many people that everyone was pressing up against each other and then I got lost because me and Naruto got separated but he found me once again claiming he found the "gang." Whatever that was I was going to find out soon.

"Gaara, Gaara! Come on I want you to meet my best friends" I finally came to a spot in the club where a both was that sat nine people…make that ten as Naruto was squeezing in as I just stood there watching everyone interact. They were all deep in conversation so I was surprised because someone started to yell at me

"Hey you Gaara?" I looked at a blonde guy that had his hair in a ponytail, his eyes were blue but not like Naruto's they were paler, he had eyeliner on and was wearing a ring with some kind of kanji sign that I couldn't make out from the lack of lighting in the club, he was wearing a suit jacket with a white V-neck underneath and some black skinny jeans with a chain on it. I remembered he asked me a question so I looked up at him with my eyes wide and nodded.

"I'm Deidara!" he shouted at me "Kio was just talking all about you" I looked over at the said girl. She wasn't looking back but I saw her cheeks were red, most likely from drinking…but her whole face would've been red if that was the case so was she…blushing?

"You're right Kio he is a hottie" I heard a male's voice say this and it was my turn to blush, not because it was a guy thinking it was hot but because Kio found me attractive.

"Don't shout it aloud Aiko!" she hissed back at him. She glanced over at me and her entire face went beat red, she tentatively waved at me and I waved back. "You can come sit with us you know!" she shouts at me.

"No I think it's better if I just sit" she rolled her eyes at me before continuing her conversation with…Aiyko? Ai…Ko…. Aiko? I think it was Aiko

"Hinata you made it!" I jumped a little, surprised to hear Kio screaming and by the way Naruto reacted to hearing the person Hinata's name. His eyes were lightened up, his grin got wider, and he just seemed happier. I turned around to see who could make Naruto look so happy and there was a girl walking in front of a boy who looked just like her. They had dark blue hair; and they both have pale lavender eyes that made them look blind…were they blind?

My vision of the two was blocked when Naruto started yelling and ran to hug the girl, whom was probably Hinata. Why does he look so happy with her? is girls the ones who control our happiness? Or maybe it's…

"It's sweet isn't it" I jumped a little but relaxed when I looked down at a smiling Kio. She pointed at Hinata and Naruto who were now leaving to the dance floor "it's sweet isn't it? Those two were just made for each other, to bad they don't see it" I raised an eyebrow at her. what did she mean? They were both embracing each other and are now dancing, or er I mean…grinding? I think that's what Naruto explained to me. So I looked at Kio and asked what she meant.

"You see they're not with each other because Naruto is to naïve and thinks that they're just friends but Hinata wants to be with Naruto but doesn't think he likes her back."

"Did you guys ever tell them?" Kio shook her head

"No" I scrunched up my eyebrows together, that's pretty mean to not tell someone this type of stuff.

"Why not?" I asked her, she sighed, which surprisingly I could hear.

"We all know that they have to figure it out themselves, it would be a great story for when they grow up and have kids and they can tell them how it wasn't so easy." I stared at this girl for a long time but looked away when I realized I was being creepy. Kio was something different, then again she's probably nothing like the other girls at mental hospital, which are the only girls I know so that might be why she's different. But it may be because she just seems different.

"What?" she asked I didn't even notice I was staring at her again. I shook my head

"Nothing I didn't realize I was staring at you" Kio started to blush and grabbed my hand

"Wanna dance?" I didn't have time to answer she already dragged me over to the dance floor and was at first just dancing while I stood there looking like an idiot.

"What's wrong? Oh you can't dance" she started to laugh "why didn't you say so here I'll show you" she turned around and pressed her back up against my chest. I started to tense up. This was how Hinata and Naruto were dancing; it made me feel weird as if there was something bubbling in my chest. I didn't know what to do but I swayed and followed Kio in rhythm, I didn't know where to look but for some reason I looked over where everyone else was. I saw Neji and Aiko were the only ones at our table but soon they both got up and went somewhere. What were they doing? I chose to ignore it and continued dancing until it was time to go.

A/Q: "Don't be a woman that needs a man, be a woman a man needs."


End file.
